1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmitter module. In particular, the invention relates to an optical transmitter module constructed with coaxial type packaging.
2. Related Art
The optical communication industry has rapidly progressed to meet the demand of high-speed communication. A high-speed transmission system based on an optical-fiber requires a high-quality transceiver module. Techniques for optical transceiver module including high-speed devices technique, optical sub-modules technique, alignment technique and packaging technique. In the present state of the art, an optical sub-module is conventionally constructed with so-called coaxial type packaging, e.g. TO-CAN (transistor outline can) packaging.
Recently, the signal-processing speed of the optical sub-module has become increasingly higher. Because electrical connection in the convention TO-CAN packaging devices is achieved by wire bonding. The signal transmission speed in the conventional coaxial type or TO-CAN packaging device is usually limited to 2.5 Gbps. When the signal transmitting speed is up to 10 Gbps or higher, the coaxial type packaging device cannot efficiently work due to parasitic inductance of wire bonding and capacitance of package in high-frequency operation. The higher the signal transmitting speed, the more serious is the degradation of the signal quality, due to parasitic inductance, and capacitance of package and poor heat dissipation. Therefore, the reduction of parasitic inductance, and capacitance of package and better heat dissipation are critical to the future of coaxial type packaging products.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0141142 discloses a coaxial type packaging, e.g. TO-CAN packaging device, that reduces the parasitic effects by adding a capacitor. However, the device is still need wire bonding, which also has the same prior problem in high speed signal transmission up to 10 Gpbs.
EP Patent No. 1267459 teaches mounting a light-emitting device on a large heat sink. The direct contact of the device with the heat sink increases the heat dissipation. Furthermore, conductive traces are formed on the heat sink to increase high-frequency features. However, forming traces on an edge of the heat sink is very difficult, and the electrical connection of the light-emitting device is still achieved by wire bonding, which adversely affects the yield and high-speed signal transmission.